


Under The Stars

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [22]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is my reversal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Edo watches the stars and determines what he must do.





	Under The Stars

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** Under The Stars  
**Characters:** Edo||**Ship:** N/A  
**Chapters:** 1-1||**Words:** 200  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX, reversal AU: A51, 200 words.  
**Notes:** This takes place before the rebellion really gets going as a thing. Edo hasn't even met most of the future rebels.  
**Summary:** Edo watches the stars and determines what he must do.

* * *

Stars twinkled overhead, thousands visible to the naked eye, millions more invisible. He remembered his lessons, just a few scant years before, where their teachers instructed them on the structure of the universe. 

They learned how the four forces formed existence – light spun into life and hope, darkness spawned destruction and nihility. 

He stared at tiny pricks of light against the shadows, wondering how long they would be there. How long they’d been there in the first place. 

_Millions of years. Maybe millions more. Unless..._

Unless Juudai did what he _could_ do and unraveled all of existence. 

Destruction needed to be stopped. Not from existing – all things came and went in a cycle of life and death – but from ruining life in the first place. They’d learned about the balance. Juudai didn’t want to keep that balance, and he _should_. 

He even had the nerve to play a Heroes deck. What sort of Hero wanted to destroy everything? 

Edo absolutely refused to let that happen. He thought he might be the only one around who knew what Juudai could really do. So it fell to him to bring an end to this war. 

Before Haou couldn’t be stopped at all. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Edo's story is quite interesting, I think. More of it to come in **ERe Shadows Fall**.


End file.
